


You Are Not Your Father

by heyheyheyakaashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guy Brighton Angst, Minor/Background Randy March Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Potentially OOC, Repressed Emotions, Swearing, but don't worry!! best boy randy march has his back, guy brighton is a sad boy that just wants a hug honestly, implied depression, small references to one of my other fics, the power of friendship (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheyakaashi/pseuds/heyheyheyakaashi
Summary: Guy Brighton is aware of how powerful his father's dark magic is.Always has been.But when his father uses his power to control him, he experiences first hand just how painful it can be.





	You Are Not Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by the amazing [brainsbrawnandcommonsense ](https://brainsbrawnandcommonsense.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Go check her blog out, maybe drop in an ask or two, she's a lovely, talented member of the WH community and I felt awful for breaking her heart with my other angst fic, so here's the Guy Brighton fic she requested (also i'm sO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE FORGIVE ME BBC)
> 
> small side note: since Guy's character isn't explored as in depth as some of the other characters (e.g. Klaus, who now has 3 routes), I struggled with getting his personality/characterisation right. I apologise if this comes across as ooc at all!

Guy Brighton had no idea he could scream like this. A guttural cry wrenched itself from the back of his throat, straining his voice and adding to the throbbing pain that rushed through his body. He couldn’t see anything, his vision was clouded with darkness. He tried to reach out, stretch his arm to try and grab something, anything, but his movements were restricted by the heaviness of the dark magic that surrounded him.

“Guy, join me and this will stop,” Aster watched from a few feet away, looking down at his son with a face void of emotion. “Leave Gedonelune Academy, leave your so called ‘friends’, and join me.”

“No...” He choked out, face scrunched in pain. “I’ll... Never join you, ever...”

“You and I both know you have so much capability,” Aster crouched down, peering at Guy with a cold gaze. “If you just tried dark magic, you’d see how you’re made for it. Why keep using light magic when you could be so much more powerful if you just used dark magic?”

“Because I’m not heartless,” Guy forced himself to look where Aster’s voice was coming from, trying to focus himself on the man hidden behind the darkness instead of the excruciating pain that flooded his veins. “I actually have morals... I would never betray my friends or the academy like that.”

“Pathetic.” Aster sneered, standing and turning his back to the writhing mass of darkness on the floor. “My son, refusing to use dark magic. You’re made for it, Guy, how dare you ignore your potential.” Aster’s eyes lit up whilst Guy groaned from behind him.”However... If you refuse to use dark magic yourself, then I’ll just make you do it myself.”

“What do you...” Guy’s sentence abruptly cut off when a dark chuckle slipped past Aster’s lips. The darkness surrounding Guy dissipated, making the air around him lighter and the breaths he took cleaner. Cautiously, Guy pulled himself up from the floor, stumbling slightly as he found his footing. Words he wanted to say caught at the back of his throat when his gaze locked with his father’s cold, ruby ones. That harsh, analytical stare tore through him, staring into his soul, as if daring him to move or try to fight back. Fear froze his muscles, Guy was terrified to move, every breath he took seeming like it would tip Aster over the edge.

“What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?” His question sounded more like a statement, with the way the coldness of the room and Aster’s gaze drained Guy of emotion.

“Nothing too hard. In fact, you won’t even have to do anything.”

“What do you me-“

“Don’t worry Guy, this won’t hurt. You won’t feel a thing.” Was the last thing Guy heard before Aster made a swift hand movement, surrounding Guy with darkness once more. It forced its way into Guy’s mouth, into his head, his veins. It flooded through his body and pushed his consciousness to the back of his mind, gaining control of his body. He could still see his father, he could hear his manic laugh, but he couldn’t move. The darkness had gained control of his body, rendering him a prisoner in the back of his own mind.

Guy was never usually one to swear - but in that moment, when his body was controlled by dark magic and he himself was trapped in his own mind, where his words would just be lost in the darkness, he made an exception.

~*~

Walking down one of the winding paths towards the courtyard, Randy was looking for Taffy amidst the many bushes and plants after an experiment had gone wrong and flung his familiar out of the window.

He suddenly spotted a tuft of fiery hair amongst the groups of friends walking around the academy, and began to make his way over to it. “Hey Guy! Have you seen Taffy anywhere? I can’t find him anywhere,” He pouted. No reply. “Do you know where he could be?” He asked again. As Guy silently made his way closer, Randy frowned. “Jesus, Guy, you look pale. You feeling okay?”

Randy stopped. A small pause, a moment of hesitation. Everything about Guy was... off. The air surrounding him was different, almost heavy and dense. His face, his clothes, everything about him seemed drained of both colour and emotion – even his hair, which was usually so bright and vivid, seemed duller, bordering on brown rather than his usual orange-red combo. 

Something was wrong.

But Randy had hesitated for a beat too long. A second too much. Guy came closer, and closer, and closer. The air grew colder. Once Randy realised something was amiss, it was too late. He saw Guy’s eyes, completely black. His veins, visibly dark under his pale, almost translucent, skin.

Dark Magic.

“Shit-“ Randy tried to back up, to move further away, but Guy suddenly sped forward with a cry wrenched from his hoarse throat, throwing a hand forward and releasing a mass of dark energy that hit Randy and threw him into the side of the academy building. Randy cried out in pain staying on the floor for a moment to catch his breath before forcing himself back onto his feet. Once he’d blinked out the darkness that had crept into his vision (either from the magic or his probable concussion, he wasn’t sure), he noticed that many students had crowded round the part of the courtyard where he currently stood, staring at him with wide, fear filled eyes.

He drifted his gaze across the surrounding students, breathing still heavy and heart still pumping erratically against his chest. He couldn’t see Guy anywhere.

Shouting apologies over his shoulder after forcing his way out of the crowd, Randy ran back into the academy like his life depended on it.

~*~

Klaus was preparing a new pot of tea, enjoying the calmness of the prefect office. It was just him, his tea, and his work. The work itself wasn’t particularly enjoyable, but he relished the fact he could do it in silence and not have anyone bother him.

“KLAUS!” A voice echoed down the hall outside the office, followed by multiple shouts of protest as people were seemingly pushed out of the way of a certain pink haired prefect, who burst open the door. He was red in the face and panting heavily, but that didn’t stop him from speaking at a mile a minute.

“Jesus fuck, Klaus, you need to come and help me find Guy right now. I don’t know what’s happened but he’s been affected by dark magic and he’s not acting like himself and ohgodohgodohgodmyentirebodyhurtsandachesbutweneedtogo _now_ -“

“Slow down. Did you just say dark magic?”

“WeshouldalertHeadmasterRandolphtoobecausehe’llneedtoknowandhecanhelpus-“

“Randy!” Klaus yelled, cutting off the other man’s incoherent, panic-fueled babbling.

“What?”

“What the hell is going on?”

“It’s Guy...” He paused to catch his breath. “He’s being controlled by dark magic.” Silence fell on the room, only being broken by Randy’s heavy, laboured breathing. Klaus took a moment to process the information.

“What have you done.” Klaus stood from his desk and grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair, rushing out of the office and down the hall.

“I didn’t do anything!” Randy ran down after him. “I just found him in the courtyard, and I tried to speak to him, but he flipped and used dark magic to throw me into a wall.” He winced at the recent memory, absently rubbing his back that was now covered in scratches and bruises from the harsh bricks.

“So how has he come under the influence of dark magic?” Klaus asked as the two rushed down the hallways together.

“I don’t know, honestly. I doubt Guy’s the kind of person to dabble in the dark arts on an independent whim, so it’s likely that someone else is to blame.”

“Neither are you, but look what happened last time.” Klaus replied, an eyebrow raised in mild accusation.

“But I was desperate. I had a reason to do that. A bad reason that had more sensible solutions, sure, but a reason nonetheless. I know Guy. He doesn’t have a reason to do something like that.”

“I suppose...” Klaus murmured, slowing down in front of the Headmaster’s office. Three quick, sharp knocks on the door echoed down the hall. “Headmaster, it’s Klaus.”

“Come in.” Came the muffled reply on the other side. The two prefects entered the room to find the Headmaster sat at his desk, sitting expectantly.

“Headmaster, we have a problem.”

~*~

Guy watched helplessly as the dark magic moved his body through the school, rushing down hallways and shoving helpless students out of the way. He was surrounded by whispers and murmurs of suspicious students who watched him from safe distances – he wanted to do nothing but apologise, explain that this wasn’t him, he’d never do this, but he couldn’t – an infuriating cocktail of sadness and anger filled him at his uselessness in this situation.

He’d already hurt Randy, one of his closest friends, by throwing him into a damn _building_ – when he gets the control over his body back ( _if you get control of your body back,_ his mind added) he’d endlessly apologise and promise to play as much ladilz with him and help the pink haired wizard with his experiments as much as possible. But for now, he was trapped, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as his body rampaged through the school hall, leaving a trail of chaos behind him.

~*~

“Do you have any idea where he could be?” Headmaster Randolph asked after Klaus and Randy explained the situation to him.

“I last saw him in the courtyard,” Randy replied, hand drifting to the side of his head to rub at his still-throbbing temple. “Threw me into the wall. You might wanna get that fixed, by the way... there’s a bit of a dent in the bricks.”

“He threw you into the wall so hard that it damaged the bricks, yet you’re still standing? Why didn’t you go to the academy’s infirmary?” Randolph raised a concerned eyebrow.

“Because it wasn’t as important as telling you and Klaus about what had happened.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Your health and safety is just as important, Randy, don’t be an idiot. We’ll go and find Guy and you go and get checked over in the infirmary.”

“But-“

“I agree with Klaus,” Randolph interjected. “Go and make sure you’re alright. We don’t want a star student being badly injured and not doing anything about it.”

“Alright,” Randy sighed and drifted back to the door, lingering in the large doorframe for a moment. “But if nothing’s damaged too badly, I’m coming back straight away.” With that, he left, closely followed by Klaus and Randolph, before going a different direction towards the infirmary.

“Now,” Randolph said, locking his office, “We need to find Guy as soon as possible before he injures anyone else. But if he was strong enough to hurt Randy that badly despite Randy’s immense magical power, we may need some help with dealing with him.”

“I can go and find some other professors to help us,” Klaus suggested. “Lessons don’t start for another... 20 minutes,” He said, checking his watch. “Everyone’s having their lunch.”

“Look for Professor Schuyler and Professor Merkulova. They’ll be able to help us the most. And if you can, ask some of our best students to help, too.” Klaus gave a quick nod before turning on his heel and striding down the hall in search of help. Randolph headed in the opposite direction, hoping to find Guy before any more damage or injuries were caused.

~*~

Guy found himself clashing paths with Headmaster Randolph quicker than he thought he would – Randy must have ran quick to spread the news to the man who stopped in his tracks, right in front of him, causing Guy’s manic rampage to screech to a halt.  
“Guy.”

“Move the hell out of the way.” A voice that seemed like a scratched, distorted version of Guy’s came from his lips. In his small mind prison, Guy himself frowned. _‘The dark magic’s somehow developed to the point where it can freely speak? How on earth is that possible?’_ He thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation between the headmaster – who he hoped wouldn’t agitate the darkness and get himself hurt like Randy – and his corrupted self.

“You know I can’t do that. Listen here, Guy-“ Randolph’s voice was strangely calm and confident. Of course, the darkness didn’t like that.

“No. _You_ listen here, Randolph. Move _the fuck_ out of the way or I _swear to god_ , I will slam your head _so goddamn hard_ against the wall you won’t remember your own name.”

“I knew that dark magic can make one violent, but it’s never been this severe before. You must have a lot of repressed emotions hidden in the back of your mind for it to affect you so badly, Guy. I know the real Guy Brighton is still in there somewhere. Listen to me. You need to come to terms with all of these emotions that you have bottled up, you mus-“

“Shut the hell up!” Guy screamed, sending a shockwave of dark energy towards the headmaster, who quickly deflected with a well practiced defence spell. Guy heard a shout followed by a groan from behind him and turned around to find Luca Orlem crumpled on the floor, clutching his head, with Elias Goldstein crouched next to him, a concerned look pulling at his face.

“How on earth did you manage to send such powerful energy in a complete circle around you..?” Klaus muttered, a frown on his face as he rushed up from behind them, slowing down for a moment to glance at Luca.

“I really fucking wish I hadn’t tagged along now...” Luca groaned, hands still buried in his green hair. “Damn, my curiosity really got the better of me. Be careful Elias, that dark magic hurts like hell.”

A small group of people, consisting of students and teachers quickly filled up the hallway behind Luca, who was currently pulling himself to his feet and ignoring Elias’ concerned comments. Guy quickly looked back at Randolph to see he still had a calm air around him, sending a rush of anger through his veins. He was surrounded.

A split second moment of panic led to Guy sending out another shockwave of darkness around him in the hopes he could catch more people off guard like he unintentionally did with Luca a few moments ago, but they were all prepared. Everyone sent up a defence spell just in time (with the exception of Luca, who was too drained to cast magic at that current moment, but was defended by Elias instead), causing a growl of frustration to force itself from the back of Guy’s throat.

“Listen to the Headmaster, Guy,” Klaus spoke up, “You need to stop repressing your emotions and putting on an act for everyone. You don’t need to pretend to be happy all the time, what you need is to be more honest about how you feel – all of this pent up emotion is what made the dark magic have such a powerful influence on you.”

In the back of his mind, as Guy heard Klaus’ words directed at him - the real him, not the horrific, corrupted, dark version of him that was currently glaring daggers at everyone – he spoke into the darkness.

“ _I’m sorry..._ ” He sighed, watching Klaus’ face in the hopes that he would hear. Of course, he didn’t. Klaus and everyone else surrounding him were only aware of the dark-infested body of his, not his true consciousness. No amount of yelling would make them hear him over the thick darkness that clogged his mind and body.

He saw and heard everyone around him but couldn’t move a muscle or scream a word. He saw them all, wanting nothing more than to reach out and tell them he’s sorry for lying, for pretending he was okay, for letting the darkness control him. To tell them about his father, Aster, to tell them everything. He just wished he could rewind to his first day at Gedonelune Academy, to change it all, and be honest with both himself and his friends, to openly talk about how he feels, to not be such a _fucking disappointment_ -

“Guy!” The sound of heavy footsteps echoing down the hall interrupted his inner turmoil, and when he saw his vision turn to Randolph, he saw Randy running up towards them.

“Aren’t you meant to be in the infirmary?” Klaus asked.

“I went. I’m alright,” Randy shot a quick smile to Klaus, motioning to the bandages haphazardly wrapped around his head, causing small tufts of pink hair to stick out in the gaps. “I rushed back out though. I needed to talk to Guy again.”

The darkness in Guy’s body stayed silent, as if waiting for whatever Randy wanted to say before striking again.

“Look, Guy. I know you’re in there, so listen up. I know you’re not okay. You never have been all the time I’ve known you. But I never said anything – I was waiting for you to be ready to speak about it. I probably should have known you wouldn’t, honestly; you’re so similar to me that I should have realised that you’re one to bottle up how you feel rather than speak about it. I know you do that, because I do it too. It’s what caused me to be so badly affected by dark magic. 

“I know what it’s like, to feel so shitty deep inside but to put on an act on the outside and pretend everything’s okay. I want you to stop doing that, Guy. I know I sound like a hypocrite, because I’m guilty of doing this too, but for once I need you to drop the act and come to terms with your emotions, no matter how shitty they may be. You need to shout, yell, scream until your lungs burn and your throat aches. Tell us you’re sad, you’re angry, you’re lonely. Don’t let the darkness consume you, tell it that yes, you feel shitty, and yes, you feel weak, but there is no way in hell you’re gonna let it control you.”

Silence washed over everyone in the hallway. Most people looked between Guy and Randy with shock, surprise, and in most cases, concern, as both Guy and the darkness inhabiting Guy’s body processed what they just heard.

Guy himself was drowning in emotion, a strange concoction of despair and relief over the fact that someone finally understands what he feels, but it just so happened to be in a situation where that said someone could potentially die, judging from how angry the darkness in his body was becoming. 

He needed to listen to Randy.

“Focus on me, Guy. Focus on me, and yell. Scream, thrash around, shout and fight your way out of the darkness. I know you’re trapped in the back of your own mind, and I know it’s terrifying, but you have to try. _Please. I can’t lose another friend._ ”  
With those words, Randy’s voice cracked slightly.

With those words, Guy felt a fire ignite within him.

“ _You know what?_ ” He spoke into the darkness. “ _Randy’s right. To hell with Dad, to hell with all this dark magic crap. I’m not a puppet._ ”

Randy noticed the small twitch in Guy’s eye, the subtle drop of his mouth.

“Fight with everything you’ve got, Guy.” He said, knowing that Guy was in there somewhere, building up strength and preparing to break out.

From within the darkness clouding his mind, Guy screamed. He yelled, fought, roared, thrashed around. He resisted the darkness, refused to back down to Aster.

“ _I’m not letting you control me!_ ” He screamed. “ _I’m not going to sit back and let this dark magic control my body! I’m sick of being able to see and hear but not being able to move or speak, I’m sick of feeling helpless – I’m sick and tired of feeling useless!_ ”

____

__

The darkness in Guy’s body knotted his eyebrows into a frown, casting his gaze down to the floor and wincing slightly, the way one would when they feel a headache approaching. A small smile played on Randy’s lips.

“ _And you know what? I may not be happy, I may not be okay, but that’s alright! I have friends to help me, I have people to have my back, to be there for me when I’m at my worst, to support me when I’m at my best. And I’m blind for never seeing it before. They’ve always been there for me – Randy, Liz, Elias, Cerim, Glenn, and so many more._ ”

A small groan slipped from Guy’s mouth as the darkness reached his hands up to clutch at his head, a dull ache growing from deep inside his mind.

“I _may not be okay now, but I can improve! I can learn to be more honest with how I feel, to openly talk about my emotions! I will get better, just you watch. It will take time. It will be a long, winding path filled with ups and downs, frustration and stress, but it will happen. I see a future where I am happy, I am content, I am okay with where I am in life and my father doesn’t loom over me and crush my happiness. The road to that future starts with me overcoming my father and this dark magic._ ”

Guy felt himself grow stronger, and the darkness in his mind faded and weakened slightly.

Randy’s smile grew a little bit more.

Everyone watched in silence and awe.

In that moment, Guy felt nothing but power run through him.

Mustering all the strength, emotion and power he had within him, Guy yelled – “ _I am not my father! I am nothing like Aster, I am my own person! I will not let him control me!_ ”

The darkness let out one final ear-splitting screech, and a blinding white light engulfed everyone’s vision.

~*~

When Guy woke up, he found himself lying on the floor. He blinked dark spots out of his eyes and frowned as he saw Randy crouched in front of him, a smile on his lips.

“I’m proud of you, Guy,” He said, standing and reaching a hand out to him. Guy took it and was pulled to his feet, then into a hug. Randy wrapped his arms tightly round him and let Guy lean into his shoulder, tightening the hug when he felt damp spots form on his blazer’s collar. Tears streamed from Guy’s eyes as he clung to the fabric of his friend’s uniform, finally freeing all of his pent up emotions while Randy murmured reassurances into his ear.

Randolph softly smiled before quietly making his way over to Klaus and the rest of the students and teachers that the prefect had rounded up. He silently ushered them out of the hall and round the corner, leaving Randy and Guy alone.

Guy cried into Randy’s shoulder until his throat ached, pulling away when he felt himself ready to speak.

“My father,” He hiccupped, “My father cast a dark magic spell on me.”

“Your father?” Randy asked softly. Guy nodded and flicked his gaze down to the floor.

“I didn’t have the best childhood,”

“Neither did I,” Randy chuckled slightly. “We’re more alike than you think.”

“Thank you...” Guy sighed. “So much. I couldn’t have done that without you.”

“What are friends for?”

“Seriously, Randy. Thank you. And... I'm sorry about your head. That must have hurt like hell,”

“Yeah, it does. But it’s alright, it wasn't your fault," Randy reassured him. "Just know I’m always here to talk to, okay? You’re not alone.”

Guy nodded.

“I’m not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was a good enough apology for breaking your heart, BBC. I'm sorry if this wasn't anything like what you had in mind when you said 'Guy Brighton Angst', though. I must admit I struggled quite a bit with this since it's been so long since I played Guy's route.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated (also: feel free to drop suggestions or ideas for future fics in the comments! I'm open to almost anything, apart from any NSFW content.) (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> a last little sidenote: for those who haven't read any of my other fics, you might be wondering what on earth the characters mean in this story when they talk about a past event concerning Randy and dark magic - it's a reference to my other fic, [Dark Magic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213956)!


End file.
